a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk type data storage device and, in particular, to a loading mechanism of a disk type data storage device.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, disk type data storage devices such as optical disk drives have been widely used. loading mechanism of a disk type data storage device is a relatively important part of the device. In order to upgrade the performance of the disk type data storage device, manufacturers have been continuously upgrading the rotation speed of the spindle motor of the device to increase the speed of reading and writing data.
There are a number of types of disk loading mechanism. A conventional loading mechanism of this type is proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,967 issued to Tanaka, et al., entitled "Disk Playback Apparatus For A Disk Player". As shown in FIG. 4 of the patent, the loading mechanism employs a cam gear having a cam groove to drive the ascending or descending of an optical pick-up module (clamping the disk or releasing the disk) and a gear to load or unload the disk tray. This type of mechanism has an unbalanced support to the optical pick-up module, and causes vibration at high rotation speed of disk. Thus, reading of data is affected. In addition, this type of cam gear design occupies a larger space which limits the accommodation space for other mechanical parts or electronic elements.